La défaite d'une gagnante
by LuNaLu94
Summary: Lucy a perdu, certes, mais heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur Natsu! Comment va-t-il ôter le goût de cette défaite à la belle mage stellaire? SPOIL scan 273 et suivants /!\ Je m'en suis totalement inspirée, d'ailleurs j'ai repris quelques dialogues et scènes qui se passent pendant cet épisode! Rated M! Vous êtes avertis ;D


_Bonjour tout le monde! Voici enfin un nouveau one-shot consacré au couple Nalu!  
Cette idée a germé en moi dès le moment où j'ai lu les scans et je dois avouer que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à écrire ce texte =P  
J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût! Vos adorables commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir et je tiens à ne pas vous décevoir!  
Bonne lecture!_

_PS: vous avez remarqué qu'après les sept ans, notre petit Natsu se pervertit? Lui qui ne s'intéressait pas du tout aux filles ;P_

**La défaite d'une gagnante**

Le corps couvert d'égratignures, les poignets et les chevilles encore rougis des brûlures laissées par l'étreinte douloureuse des cheveux de Flare, le visage dans la poussière, les larmes creusant des sillons profonds sur ses joues et ses mains cachant son visage, masquant ainsi cette impuissance qui la rongeait devant tant d'injustice. Lucy sentait la rage l'envahir tandis que son corps refusait catégoriquement de bouger, la laissant misérablement étalée à la vue de tous, à la merci des moqueries. Elle s'en voulait tellement de montrer tant de faiblesse qu'elle n'entendit même pas une petite salamandre se faufiler dans le sable pour la rejoindre.

-ne pleurs pas Lucy…

Cette voix, tellement chaleureuse et encourageante, ne montrant pas à un seul instant une déception cachée, juste une fierté non dissimulée. Natsu…

-mais… c'est trop cruel, continua-t-elle de sangloter.

-gardons les larmes pour le moment de notre victoire !

La blonde ouvrit soudainement les yeux, son cœur s'emballant, menaçant de s'arrêter à tout moment. Elle trouva la force de se redresser et entreprit de sécher ses larmes. Une main se tendit devant ses yeux encore embués, elle la regarda un instant avant d'y déposer la sienne. Elle le sentit refermer son étreinte et les larmes recommencèrent à couler malgré elle.

-tu as été impressionnante ! Grâce à toi nous avons réalisé que nous pouvons nous battre dans ce monde. Ça rend les choses intéressantes hein ? Nous allons renverser la vapeur maintenant, sourit-il.

-ouais… je m'enflamme !

Le dragon slayer ne put s'empêcher un sourire chargé de fierté et remit sa partenaire sur pied, la soutenant par la taille pour l'aider à marcher. Si Raven Tail pense s'en sortir aussi facilement après avoir mis sa Lucy dans cet état, c'était mal le connaître. Le mage de feu bouillait d'impatience, attendant enfin le moment où il pourrait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre leur étant attribuée et la déposa sur son lit. Ses larmes avaient cessées de couler, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient dissimuler la tristesse encore présente dans son âme. Natsu la dévisageait d'un regard profond, s'imprégnant de cette image afin de pouvoir faire regretter comme il se doit à ces mages de Raven Tail.

-repose-toi Luce, pour moi tu es de loin la gagnante de ce combat, déclara-t-il.

La mage stellaire eut un faible sourire et hocha lentement la tête.

-merci Natsu... je vais prendre une douche et dormir un peu, annonça-t-elle.

La salamandre lui fit un sourire encourageant puis la laissa tranquille, retournant auprès du reste de son équipe.

-comment va Lucy ? demanda Erza.

-elle va bien on dirait. Elle a dit qu'elle allait prendre une douche.

Devant l'air perplexe de ses compagnons, le mage de feu eut un léger doute, allait-elle vraiment bien ?

-devrait-on retourner jeter un œil ? questionna-t-il.

Le mage aux cheveux blancs vira instantanément au rouge, dévisageant le rose comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus insensée au monde.

-tu… tu ne peux pas ! Pas maintenant…s'exclama-t-il.

-pourquoi ?

Natsu ouvrit de grands yeux, ses joues se teintant légèrement de rouge, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Des images de sa coéquipière nue, son corps parsemé de gouttelettes d'eau commençaient à enflammer son imagination, puis il tenta subitement de s'enfuir mais fut retenu par la poigne puissante de la reine des fées.

-tu ne peux pas, le deuxième match va commencer, lança-t-elle en ramenant le mage de feu contre le muret.

-oh ! D'autres gens s'affrontent ! s'extasia-t-il.

-c'est aussi excitant, hein ? commenta le grand balaise.

Après que Grey ait passé ses nerfs sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous les poings, il décida de ne pas retourner vers ses compagnons, encore dégoûté par sa défaite et s'installa sur un rebord, appuyant son dos contre une colonne et observant le combat, les bras croisés. Ce n'était pas fairplay, en plus oser annuler la magie de Lucy en plein combat, elle aurait gagné sans difficulté avec cette attaque, quel bande de lâches, rumina le mage de glace.

Le combat entre Jura et Mystogan venait d'être annoncé, après la victoire de Sabertooth. Alors qu'Erza commençait à s'inquiéter pour Gérard, personne ne nota l'absence d'un petit dragon de feu. Ce dernier avait profité de l'agitation pour retourner vers la chambre de son équipe, ne résistant pas à l'envie d'épier sa mage stellaire et de s'assurer au passage que tout allait bien. Lucy était toujours sous la douche, ses larmes se confondant avec l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps. Elle s'en voulait, elle aurait tellement aimé montrer de quoi elle était capable, les progrès qu'elle avait fait, donner sa contribution pour redorer le blason de Fairy Tail, aider sa guilde à reconquérir sa place au sommet. Et au lieu de ça, elle avait lamentablement échoué, se ridiculisant devant tous les spectateurs, leur donnant une nouvelle opportunité de se moquer de sa famille. Et elle tremblait de rage, mais ses sentiments se manifestaient sous forme de larmes amères, ne voulant pas cesser de couler.

Natsu se faufila sans un bruit dans la salle de bain, entendant avec joie l'eau couler. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il sentit, mélangé à l'habituelle odeur sucrée de Lucy, une pointe salée qu'il n'appréciait guère. Ses sentiments prenant le dessus sur sa raison, il ouvrit subitement le rideau de douche, son regard grave posé sur le corps dénudé de la constellationniste. Cette dernière mit quelques instants avant de réagir, au moment où elle allait abattre son poing dans le visage de son coéquipier, ce dernier bloqua son coup, agrippant son poignet et resserrant son étreinte. Il plongea son regard vert olive dans celui noisette de la jeune fille et elle perdit momentanément ses moyens. De sa main libre, le mage de feu sécha les perles salées d'un revers de pouce avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son corps et de la serrer contre lui. Ses vêtements s'humidifièrent au contact de Lucy, mais tout ce qui importait à Natsu était de lui rendre son sourire qu'il aimait tant. L'invocatrice était perdue, cette étreinte réchauffait son cœur et la proximité du rose l'apaisait tellement qu'elle en oubliait qu'elle était nue dans ses bras, mais depuis quand Natsu était-il si bienveillant ?

-Luce, je ne veux plus que tu pleurs, déclara-t-il.

Elle planta ses doigts dans le tissu de la veste du dragon slayer et resserra sa prise.

-c'est plus fort que moi, bredouilla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'écarta un peu, sans lâcher la blonde pour autant, afin de pouvoir détailler son visage. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant, elle qui n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. La salamandre caressa tendrement la joue de sa partenaire, puis sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux d'or, rapprochant son visage du sien. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, les yeux déjà mi-clos, attendant impatiemment la suite. Natsu pressa enfin ses lèvres contre les siennes, appréciant la douceur qu'elles dégageaient, lui donnant rapidement envie d'en goûter plus. Il passa alors fiévreusement sa langue sur ses lèvres sucrées, lui faisant une demande silencieuse. Lucy accepta rapidement son invitation et entrouvrit la bouche, lui laissant le loisir d'explorer plus loin. Une langue taquine s'introduisit alors, à la recherche de sa consœur. Une fois effleurés, les deux membres se lancèrent dans une série de caresses sensuelles, se délectant de ce goût unique, puis cela se transforma rapidement en une danse endiablée, faisant gémir les deux propriétaires dans le baiser.

Lucy avait désormais ses deux mains accrochées à la veste du rose, tandis que ce dernier parcourait avidement sa taille et ses hanches, rapprochant un peu plus leur bassin l'un de l'autre. Il s'empara ensuite des mains de la blonde et entremêla leurs doigts. Puis il mit un pied dans la douche et se fit immédiatement aspergé par le jet toujours enclenché. Il continua son chemin et fit reculer Lucy jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur carrelé et froid. Il la plaqua contre et supprima définitivement la distance qui les séparait en collant son corps au sien, tout ceci sans rompre le baiser. Il remonta les mains de la jeune fille le long de la paroi, puis les amena derrière sa nuque brûlante où elles restèrent accrochées, permettant ainsi au mage de feu de parcourir son corps des siennes.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, leur autorisant à reprendre leur souffle. Natsu plongea alors la tête dans la nuque de sa mage stellaire et y déposa un baiser chaste, tandis qu'elle passait ses mains dans sa tignasse ruisselante d'eau.

-je dois y retourner, arrête de penser à ça d'accord ? Tu n'y es absolument pour rien si cette guilde de froussards tentent de gagner par la tricherie, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se contenta de resserrer sa prise entre ses doigts, puis son coéquipier s'éclipsa après lui avoir lancé un grand sourire. Les battements de cœur de Lucy raisonnaient dans tout son corps et elle n'osait pas bouger, appréciant encore la chaleur qu'il avait laissée contre sa peau. Natsu se sécha du mieux qu'il put et se changea rapidement, un sourire de bien heureux ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Il arriva juste à temps avant le début du combat opposant Jura et Gérard et reprit discrètement sa place, comme s'il n'était jamais parti, d'ailleurs personne ne s'aperçut de son petit manège.

Le combat fut époustouflant, des deux côtés, mais Mystogan a subitement eut un comportement étrange qui lui a coûté la victoire, au plus grand étonnement de ses compagnons de Fairy Tail. Mais Erza devina que cela venait d'une intervention extérieure, pour empêcher Gérard de se faire démasquer.

Malgré les médiocres résultats de ce premier jour de tournoi, il était hors de questions pour les fées de rester sur un échec et ils investirent rapidement un pub histoire de faire la fête comme à la maison. Natsu s'enflammait rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir massacrer les autres guildes et montrer de quoi est vraiment capable Fairy Tail.

-demain, ça va être mon tour ! Je vais définitivement inverser le cours des choses ! ricana-t-il.

-fais de ton mieux, Natsu ! l'encouragea Happy.

Après avoir balayé la salle du regard, Levy se rendit compte qu'il manquait deux personnes des plus importantes.

-hein ? Lucy-chan et Grey ne sont pas venus ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-c'est vrai… je ne les ai pas vus, ajouta Jett.

Alors que Macao, Wakaba et Romeo débattaient sur le sujet, l'imagination de Jubia fit des siennes et elle fut vite rejointe par celle de Natsu. Et si… songea-t-il. Il s'imagina alors Grey et Lucy seuls dans la chambre, ruminant encore sur leur défaite. Le glaçon s'approcha alors de la constellationniste et la prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante.

-_je pense qu'on devrait tout de même rejoindre les autres, proposa la blonde._

_-à quoi bon, je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à faire la fête._

_En plus il y aura cette allumette à la con, ajouta-t-il mentalement. _

_-il faut faire un effort, après tout ce n'est que le premier jour, insista Lucy._

_Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais Grey la stoppa en lui attrapant le poignet, les joues légèrement teintées de rouge. Il amena ensuite le corps de la mage stellaire contre le sien et se pencha pour sceller leurs lèvres._

_-ne me laisse pas seul Luce, susurra-t-il._

Naaan ! s'écria mentalement la salamandre en se frottant énergiquement la tête pour chasser ces idées déplaisantes.

-copieur, voleur, dragueur de bas étage… et il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de l'appeler comme ça, grommela le rose.

-qu'est-ce que tu racontes Natsu ? demanda Happy.

-non rien.

Jubia commençait à rougir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son imagination s'emballait, puis au moment critique, Grey et Lucy arrivèrent, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Ils avaient l'air en pleine forme et l'invocatrice avait de nouveau un sourire sincère aux lèvres, ce qui rassura son partenaire. Le maître profita du fait que tout le monde soit enfin réuni pour prendre la parole.

-ouvrez vos oreilles, gamins ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il se dressait fièrement devant ses "enfants".

-la défaite d'aujourd'hui est le terreau de la victoire de demain ! On va se relever et leur montrer ! continua-t-il.

Tous les membres étaient maintenant rassemblés en masse aux pieds du vieux Makarov, buvant littéralement ses paroles.

-nous ne connaissons pas le sens du mot "abandon" ! Notre but : être les n°1 de Fiore ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement en levant sa choppe.

Toute l'assemblée leva fièrement le poing en poussant des cris d'enthousiasme. Et si on observait le tableau d'un peu plus près, on pouvait voir une salamandre enthousiaste certes, mais surtout tenant une certaine blonde tout contre lui, profitant de ce moment d'agitation pour la blottir dans ses bras. La fête put commencer réellement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur habituelle, à la façon de Fairy Tail. À tel point que les autres clients et le gérant du bar se demandèrent s'ils étaient bien les perdants dont tout le monde se moquait quelques heures plus tôt.

Après avoir fait la connaissance d'une façon plutôt étrange d'un drôle d'énergumène nommé Bacchus alias le faucon ivre, appartenant à la guilde de Quattro Cerebrus et avoir vu Cana perdre pour la première fois à un concours de buveur contre ce même personnage, les membres de Fairy Tail rejoignirent leurs quartiers tard dans la nuit. Après avoir enfilé sa chemise de nuit, Lucy se faufila sous son duvet chaud et douillait, blottissant sa tête contre son oreiller. Ses compagnons ne tardèrent pas à faire pareil, puis les lumières s'éteignirent et des ronflements s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

La constellationniste garda un moment les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, repensant à cette journée, plus particulièrement à sa douche. Natsu et elle n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé et s'étaient comportés comme ils le font toujours pendant la soirée. Il fallait cependant mettre les choses au point, Natsu n'est peut-être pas le mage le plus intelligent qui soit, mais il est loin d'être complètement idiot. Il doit être conscient de ce qu'il a fait, maintenant faudrait-il savoir si cela a une réelle signification pour lui ou non, car pour la blonde, ça en a beaucoup.

Elle s'interrompit dans ses pensées quand elle sentit un courant d'air frais dans son dos, puis son matelas s'affaisser, pour ensuite ressentir une extrême chaleur entourer sa taille et se coller à elle. Elle sentit ensuite un souffle tout aussi brûlant s'écraser sur sa nuque, parcourant son corps de plusieurs frissons. Cet intrus n'était pas Erza, loin de là, et cette odeur de feu de cheminée ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

-Natsu ? murmura-t-elle.

Il eut un léger sursaut, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit encore réveillée, puis il resserra son étreinte autour de ses hanches.

-oui, répondit-il.

-qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans mon lit ? Chez moi passe encore, mais ici il n'y a aucune raison alors oust !

-je veux être avec toi.

La blondinette se figea puis se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses yeux brillaient au reflet de la lumière qui se faufilait par la fenêtre et les traits de son visage étaient sérieux, ne trompant aucune moquerie ou taquinerie.

-tu peux me répéter ça ? demanda-t-elle, sous le choc.

-je veux être avec toi, qu'y a-t-il de difficile à comprendre là-dedans ?

Elle le dévisagea, toujours incapable d'assimiler ses paroles. Le jeune dragon perdit patience face à ce long silence et s'empara de ses lèvres, comme pour mieux lui faire comprendre. Lucy se laissa rapidement enivrer par ce baiser, frissonnant sous les caresses enflammées du rose sur son corps. Ses mains commencèrent également à découvrir ce torse qu'elle dévorait silencieusement du regard, elle redessinait chacun de ses abdos, effleurant chaque muscle du bout des doigts et c'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit compte que le mage de feu n'était vêtu que d'un simple caleçon. Elle rougit légèrement à cette découverte, mais les dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure lui firent rapidement oublier ce petit détail.

Natsu était avide de plus de contact, ayant déjà eut le plaisir de câliner la peau nue de Lucy. Il défit alors un à un les boutons de sa chemise, sans que celle-ci ne s'y oppose, écarta les pans du vêtement, puis cassa le baiser pour admirer sa poitrine dénudée se présenter fièrement à lui. D'une main, il la palpa sans plus attendre, embrassant fougueusement le cou de la mage stellaire, la faisant doucement soupirer d'aise. Elle avait totalement perdu toute notion de l'espace et du temps, se laissant submerger par le plaisir que Natsu lui procurait. Il fit pointer ses canines sur la chair parfumée de la blonde et mordilla sans ménagement, sentant les gémissements retenus au fond de la gorge de Lucy. Il se retira, laissant une marque rougeoyante dans le cou de cette dernière et se concentra sur sa poitrine. Après avoir titillé le mamelon du bout des doigts, il alla l'embrasser, le lécher, le sucer, le faisant instantanément durcir.

La main de Lucy s'était perdue dans ses cheveux, elle se mordait la lèvre pour contenir ses plaintes de plaisir, mais lorsqu'elle sentit les crocs du dragon torturer ce bout de chair si sensible, elle ne put contenir un gémissement. L'oreille du mage de feu se dressa à l'entente de cette voix sensuelle qui ne fit qu'aviver son envie croissante. Il se remit à la hauteur du visage de Lucy et l'embrassa fiévreusement, goûtant à chaque parcelle de sa bouche du bout de la langue, étouffant ses gémissements dans ce baiser passionné. D'un mouvement vif, il se plaça au dessus d'elle, faisant buter sa virilité déjà éveillée contre l'intimité de Lucy. La friction provoquée par cette caresse semi-volontaire fit monter d'un cran la température entre les deux jeunes.

-Natsu… soupira Lucy.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, trop occupé à parcourir les seins de la blonde avec sa langue. Le désir se faisant de plus en plus fort empêcha Lucy d'articuler une nouvelle fois son prénom, sa raison commençait à se voiler par l'envie. Le rose descendit ses baisers sur le ventre de sa belle, mordillant de-ci de-là, puis il engouffra malicieusement sa langue dans son nombril, un couinement des plus érotiques franchissant une nouvelle fois la barrière de ses lèvres. Il continua de la taquiner, souriant à chaque plainte retenue, perdant un peu plus le contrôle, se laissant un peu plus submerger par le désir. Sa volonté dictée par une seule et unique chose, l'envie de ne faire qu'un. Il retourna à la rencontre des lèvres de la constellationniste, tout en descendant un peu plus sa main, la glissant sous sa culotte. La blonde frémit au contact de Natsu contre sa féminité et quand il commença à la câliner, elle se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Puis il chatouilla son fruit défendu, la faisant gémir plus fortement qu'auparavant.

-mh… Natsu…

Il ricana doucement, contemplant le visage de la blonde, ses yeux clos, ses lèvres se pinçant quand le plaisir était plus grand, ses halètements, cette image le rendait fou et son sang affluait dans sa fierté, la mettant à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement, ce qui le fit grogner. Un liquide visqueux s'écoulant sur ses doigts le fit revenir sur terre, Lucy était vraiment humide. Il retira sa main, lécha goulument ses doigts et fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes.

-Luce… tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ? Parce qu'après ça je ne peux pas te garantir de pouvoir arrêter, articula le rose.

-moi je ne peux pas m'arrêter là…

Ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir, des perles de sueur luisaient déjà sur ses tempes et ses yeux étincelaient, le suppliant de continuer. Il ne la fit pas languir davantage et unit leurs lèvres, frottant un peu plus son intimité contre la sienne. Lucy sentit son impatience et comme pour l'apaiser un peu, elle libéra son membre trop serré dans ce bout de tissu en déboutonnant les trois boutons de son caleçon. Sa verge de dressa fièrement entre eux, provoquant un soupire de soulagement chez le dragon slayer. Mais la blondes ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Elle saisit le membre tendu dans sa main et l'effleura de toute sa longueur, faisant doucement gémir Natsu. Elle taquina son sommet, faisant frémir le mage de feu, puis elle prit plus franchement sa masculinité, entamant des mouvements de va-et-vient.

-Luce… plus vite, grogna le rose.

Elle s'exécuta, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte à chaque allée et venue. La salamandre ne tenait plus, il stoppa sa main, entremêla leurs doigts et la plaqua à côté de la tête de la blonde. Après avoir échangé un dernier baiser et s'être définitivement débarrassé de son caleçon, il se plaça à l'entrée de la mage stellaire et entama son intrusion. Lucy s'agrippa à son dos, pinçant doucement sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Puis elle sentit quelque chose se déchirer en elle et une vive douleur s'empara de son bas-ventre, la faisant se crisper autour de Natsu et planter ses ongles dans sa chair. Le mage de feu se stoppa, sentant qu'elle souffrait.

-je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-c'est rien…

Il ne bougea pas pour autant, attendant qu'elle se détende pour continuer. Elle finit par donner un petit coup de hanche, lui intimant de poursuivre. Il se glissa alors entièrement en elle, surpris de l'étroitesse de sa partenaire tout en s'en délectant. En cet instant précis, il possédait Lucy, toute entière, rien que pour lui, lié de la plus belle des façons qui soit.

-Natsu… souffla-t-elle.

-oui ?

-et si… et si les autres nous entendent, ou si l'un d'eux se réveille et nous voit ?

-t'en fais pas pour ça Luce… contente-toi juste de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-et c'est toi qui dis ça !

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, puis il se pencha sur elle pour unir leurs lèvres.

-une dernière chose, chuchota-t-il.

-quoi ?

-je t'aime.

La moue boudeuse qu'elle avait pris se transforma en une expression d'ahurie, avant qu'un immense sourire viennent élargir ses lèvres.

-moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, révélant ses canines, puis il donna un premier coup de bassin, entamant de lents va-et-vient. Lucy resserra l'étreinte de leurs mains, fermant les yeux, ne se focalisant plus que sur la chaleur qui l'envahissait. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Natsu puisse être aussi doux. Il coulissait délicieusement en elle, sentant son souffle se propager dans son cou. Mais elle en voulait plus, elle voulait le sentir s'approprier tout son être, sa main libre vint alors s'accrocher à sa hanche, le priant d'accélérer ses mouvements. Le rose releva la tête, plongeant ses pupilles brûlantes de désir dans celles noircies par le plaisir de la blonde. Leurs souffles se confondaient, mais le jeune homme était trop haletant pour parvenir à sceller leurs lèvres. Il accéléra finalement la cadence, posant son front contre celui de Lucy qui avait toutes les peines du monde à contenir ses cris de jouissance.

Natsu s'agrippa plus fermement aux draps tandis qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément en elle, la sentant vibrer sous lui. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique alors qu'il contenait de toutes ses forces les gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir. Certes, il aurait dû y songer à deux fois avant de faire l'amour dans une chambre partagée par quatre autres personnes en comptant Happy. Peu importe, la vague de satisfaction qui secouait violemment tout son corps était tellement agréable que se faire surprendre était le cadet de ses soucis. Il ralentit un tantinet le rythme, cherchant la profondeur, voulant à tout prix trouver le point qui ferait définitivement perdre la tête à sa mage stellaire et lui ferait voir des étoiles plus belles les unes que les autres, des comme elle n'en aurait jamais vues. Cette dernière accordait parfaitement ses roulements de hanches aux coups de rein de Natsu, dans une parfaite harmonie. Elle le sentait de plus en plus présent en elle, savourant chaque décharge électrique provoquée par ses mouvements.

Elle entrouvrit difficilement ses yeux, elle voulait le voir, voir quelle expression affichait son visage en ce moment, et ce qu'elle vit l'enchanta au plus haut point. Il gardait fermement les yeux clos, ses traits se tordant quand une secousse de plaisir plus forte que les autres le saisissait, des perles de sueur glissant lentement le long de ses tempes et cet air à la fois concentré et totalement déconnecté. Elle l'aurait dévoré. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, embrumés et désireux. Il rassembla le peu de raison qu'il lui restait pour esquisser un mince sourire à la constellationniste auquel elle répondit, avant de brièvement effleurer ses lèvres. Puis soudainement, un cri incontrôlé s'échappa de sa bouche, Natsu avait trouvé son point sensible. Elle s'empressa d'étouffer ses gémissement en enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule du mage de feu tandis que ce dernier exploitait ardemment cette nouvelle source de plaisir. Il donnait de puissants coups, rapides et profonds, envoyant Lucy directement au septième ciel. Elle tremblait de tout son être, son corps répondant activement à chaque poussée du rose.

-kyaaa, Natsu ! gémit-elle.

-chut, Luce…

Ça le tuait de ne pas pouvoir entendre cette voix incroyablement sexy crier un peu plus son nom, car ça avait un effet des plus plaisant pour lui. L'invocatrice mordait avidement la clavicule de la salamandre pour s'empêcher de hurler sa passion, mais ça ne faisait qu'attiser la fougue de ce dernier. Il se sentit faiblir, sa virilité clamait sa délivrance, son bas-ventre était en ébullition, son corps se tordait. Lucy le sentit se tendre et comme pour l'achever, elle enroula malicieusement ses jambes autours de sa taille, resserrant ses cuisses contre ses hanches ce qui lui arracha un grondement étouffé.

-ah… Luce… je vais, mh…je vais venir… grogna-t-il.

-je… moi aussi…

Il accéléra une bonne fois pour toute et sentit la pression en lui augmenter, devenir insoutenable, et Lucy qui devenait de plus en plus étroite lui faisait perdre la tête. Dans une dernière secousse et un dernier coup de bassin, il se libéra en elle, poussant un puissant râle rauque non contenu. Lucy le suivit de près, sentant cette chaleur se propager dans son bas ventre, poussant un gémissement à peine retenu par sa bouche close. Natsu ralentit ses mouvements, le temps de se remettre de son orgasme, jusqu'à se stopper complètement, le laissant haletant, tout comme Lucy, leurs cœurs battant la chamade dans leur poitrine. Quand il récupéra assez de souffle, il se pencha sur elle pour lui voler un baiser passionné avant de se laisser tomber sur elle, épuisé. Elle l'étreignit, caressant doucement son dos encore en sueur.

-demain… on prendra notre douche ensemble ? demanda-t-il le souffle court.

-si tu veux…

Ils se mirent à rire doucement, resserrant une fois de plus leurs mains toujours unies. Natsu finit par se retirer, arrachant un dernier soupir à sa belle et la prit dans ses bras, la blottissant contre son torse.

-il n'y a pas à dire, je suis vraiment gagnante aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle.

Le dragon slayer sourit fièrement, s'enivrant discrètement de son parfum. Ils furent soulagés d'entendre le concerto de ronflements raisonner dans la pièce, ayant probablement couvert la plupart de leurs gémissements. Après avoir échangé un dernier baiser, ils se laissèrent porter par le sommeil et s'endormirent, exténués.

Plus tard dans la nuit, la mage en armure se mit à remuer dans son sommeil et se redressa dans son lit, gardant les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas qu'ils soient agressés par une quelconque lumière. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'au lit de Lucy, mais au moment de se glisser dedans, elle sentit un corps étrangement musclé ne correspondant pas du tout aux belles courbes de la constellationniste. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, prête à sauter sur la forme non identifiée et c'est là qu'elle tomba sur un petit couple profondément endormi et tendrement enlacé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et retourna dans son lit, résignée.

Le lendemain, Natsu se fit une joie de prendre part à la première épreuve, d'excellente humeur et requinqué comme s'il venait de se faire un festin de feu. Mais cet enthousiasme s'évapora rapidement à la seconde où ses pieds frôlèrent le chariot tanguant, malmenant son estomac. Les membres de Fairy Tail assistaient à ce triste spectacle, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ballante. L'image érotique restée imprégnée dans la tête de Lucy s'envola en fumée, pourquoi…

-pourquoi avoir envoyé Natsu ! pensa d'une même voix toute la guilde.

**THE END**

_Reviews? :D_


End file.
